Till Death Do Us Part
by Fire nation rox
Summary: When Katara becames one of the most wanted on Azula's wish dead list any and every solder is on gard to calputer her, untill she comits siside, or dose she, any way she leaves Aang a presous basket coverd with a blanket, but Aang loses it, will he ever fi
1. Horror!

The sun was just setting, making the sky peach, and gorgeous, as she ran, and caring a basket with a blanket over it.

"Get back here, please."

Aang shouted to Katara as she continued to sprinted pass buildings.

"I can't."

She wept as she clutched the basket tighter. Then her cloak's hood fell over her face as she tripped and fell into a solder's lunch.

"I'm so sorry sir."

She then gasped at the sight of the solder.

"YOU! You're the one Princess Azula's been looking for, your under arrest."

He said as he attempted to grab the frightened dirty teen. She then slipped away. The tall and very angry solder began to chase her, also threw fire at the dark blue dress.

As if chasing a rabbit, Aang scurried after them three.

Katara ran all the way to the edge of the town, all the way to an overhang, among many canyons. That were Katara had to make the hardest decision for anyone. The basket she was still clutched seemed like it was gaining weight as she held it, Aang stood in the back of the group, as he watched in horror for what may be in store for his wife.

"Please, just go away, Aang save me, please."

Katara begged, and pleated, as she shaded tears, then tossed the basket gently to the back behind her, then jumped as she was shot at with huge flames she shouted to Aang;

"I won't ever leave you, not even till death do us part."

As she fell, Aang watched the basket fly into the air, and slide down the cliffs opposite end, and back down to the town. The solder just watch the body float down to the bottom of the cliff like a sheet of paper. Aang chased the basket, and lost sight of it.

"I can't believe I lost it, I can't believe it's gone!"

Aang said to himself as he searched high and low for it.


	2. Lost and Found

On the other side of the canyon lived a very humble village of earth benders not yet affected by the fire nation. The basket slid into a barn filled with strange animals that were enjoying their lunch, as it slid in front of a focow.

It slid gracefully as they froze and sniffed it.

"Hiya! Posletta!"

A young girl called as she patted the focow's snout. As she patted every animal in there she accidentally kicked the basket.

"Wah-what's this?"

She asked as she knelt down and peered into the covered basket.

"Mamma! Mamma get out here! Mamma!"

She called as she sprinted outside and ran right into her older brother Keio.

"What are you carrying on about?"

He asked hoarsely as she caught her breath and pointed inside the shack.

"Oh what is it a spider-fly?"

He laughed as she shook her head no.

"What, a Scorpio- Wah! That's a b- did you-who's-Huh?"

He shouted as his mother entered the shack.  
"What's wrong?"

She asked as Keio pointed at his younger sister. She stepped forward as she looked down at the dirt.

"It's a…baby, but it's not mine…I swear!"

She yelled as the baby began to sob.

"Well, maybe it's hungry… Keio grab it and bring it into the house, come along child!"

Their mother shouted as they got an old baby seat and placed it on top of the table.  
"Open your mouth for the train…Chu Chu!"  
She cooed as the baby just laid there looking at them like they was crazy. She didn't open her mouth for the people who surrounded her.

"Maybe she needs a bottle?"

The mother asked as Keio crawled to the cabinet and tossed his sister Kietoshu the clear bottle.

"Well."

"Well…what?"

"Well… it's empty!"  
"Well go fill it Kietoshu!"

"Well, I would, but I'm a woman and women take care of babies, men just get stuff for us…right Mamma?"

Kietoshu asked as he dragged his feet as he walked into the shack.

"Here, happy?"

He asked gruffly as he tossed the bottle at her. As both women worked with the baby he slouched in the den on the floor. When he walked back into the kitchen there was food everywhere and sleeping under that entire gunk.

He stood silently as his mom took the baby into dad's bedroom, which was turned into a junk room, and she gently dusted the baby crib, and wrapped the baby into a clean blanket and placed into the white crib. She then quietly closed the door. As she held her finger to her lips at her two kids. Sooner in that family's life he baby began to show special signs of…something.

As Kietoshu was watching her newly toddler sister with out her brother and mother she stepped in and saw Rinia surrounded with wind and then she was floating around the room on a ball of air.

"What the-?"

Kietoshu whispered as she grabbed her sister.

"Rinia! Rinia! Are you ok?"

Kietoshu Screamed at her sister as she dropped her on to a chair. Mom walked in as Rinia began floating once again.

"Kietoshu! What did you do to your sister?"  
Mother screamed as Rinia fell down to the ground.

She looked up at them innocently with the biggest eyes they had ever seen.

"Maybe we shou-"

"No she's too young to understand."

Her mother interrupted as she shook her head and wrapped up her daughter and placed her into the crib as the room began to get dark.


End file.
